


Underground

by coolbreezemage



Series: Three Words Prompts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: “facility, literature, quantity” - (Dimitri/Dedue, Academy era)Dimitri searches for answers in Abyss's library of forbidden books.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Three Words Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't really fit the prompt as well as the others, but I couldn't resist the Dimidue.

Dimitri knew better than to hope that he would find all his answers here. But still, the hope was too much to ignore.

Linhardt had found him in the library late one night, and Dimitri, too tired to keep hold of all his secrets, had foolishly told him what he sought. Linhardt had tilted his head in thought and suggested he look here, where banished archivists tended the books deemed unfit to grace the Academy library’s shelves. 

Dimitri had thought of it once or twice before, but he hadn’t wanted to intrude down here without permission. The denizens of Abyss had enough troubles to deal with without a curious prince inserting himself in their lives. But Linhardt insisted it would be no trouble, that they let _him_ in all the time and had no reason to refuse Dimitri, and Hapi had rolled her eyes at him when he explained his hesitation, so he’d crept through the secret entrance and now found himself among dusty shelves in lamp-lit darkness, searching through forbidden texts for any trace of hidden truth. 

Unfortunately, he was starting to worry that the illicit nature of these books might work against his goals. He needed tax ledgers, news missives. Much of that would likely be either too important for the Church to let go missing, or too uninteresting for the folk of Abyss to bother keeping, but it was worth trying. If it could avenge his family, if it could clear Dedue’s name, it wouldn’t matter how much work he had to do or how much sleep he would lose doing it. He doubted the ghosts would even let him sleep before they were satisfied. 

But most of what he’d found so far was much too old to be of use, predating the Tragedy by decades if not centuries. Engineering diagrams, scientific and magical treatises, religious dissent, foreign philosophy. Books of poetry. Personal journals. Several volumes of lavishly illustrated erotic romance that he wished he hadn’t opened. All intriguing, some for different reasons than others, but not the answers he needed. Ignoring the exhausted weight in his head, he reached for a ragged volume of some old monk’s daily musings. 

“Your Highness.” 

He turned, startled, very nearly tearing apart the book he was holding. Dedue stood a few paces away, watching him. His racing heart stilled at the sight of that stern, fretful face. How long had he been there? 

Dimitri tried to smile, and fell far short. “Dedue! What is it?” 

“It is well past midnight. You did not come to dinner.” Then, softer, “I could not find you anywhere in the monastery.”

How could he say so much in so few words? 

“I’ve worried you,” Dimitri said, the words heavy and bruising in his mouth. “I truly did not notice the time passing. I’m sorry.” How had he allowed it to get so late? The people of Abyss carried on their business regardless of the clock, but he still should have kept himself aware of time passing on the surface.

“It is difficult to mark the time here,” Dedue conceded. Not quite forgiving him yet. Dedue deserved far better than to be forced to chase his errant lord when he should be spending his time on more worthy things. Dimitri hadn’t thought to tell anyone where he was going. If the others had raised the alarm about his absence, that might have brought knights storming down through the secret gates. If he had been hurt in Abyss, Abyss could easily have been blamed for it. 

Foolish. Could he do nothing without hurting the innocent people around him? 

Dimitri set the book back on the shelf, gathered up the scant notes he’d managed to compile so far. “Let’s go back. Is the Professor angry? I will accept any consequences for my actions. But I will not allow them to punish you for breaking curfew when it was my absence that forced you to do so.”

“The Professor knows I was looking for you. They are not upset. Only concerned.”

Dimitri nodded, guilt again wrapping tight around his chest. “I see.”

They continued on towards the secret passage, past the gate guard’s sharp eyes.

“Your Highness. I will support you in anything you wish to pursue,” Dedue said as they climbed back towards the surface. “But I ask you to tell me where you are going, so that I can know you are safe.” 

Dimitri was never safe, and they both knew that. And they both knew he could not promise Dedue what he wanted. He took a breath, composing himself, pushing back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm. He trusted Dedue as he could no one else. He’d be a fool to throw that away.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. For vanishing without explanation. For all the other times he’d worried Dedue. For not having answers yet about the events that had destroyed both their lives. 

They stepped out into the clear, cold night air near the student dormitories. It was utterly quiet, as if they were the only ones awake in the world, though of course Dimitri knew there were knights on patrol across the grounds and monks at prayers at the cathedral.

“You should sleep,” Dedue said. “Are you hungry? I could prepare you something, if you wish.”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, I’m all right. But thank you.” He allowed himself a few selfish moments to treasure the warmth Dedue offered. He could not accept it, not yet, not until Dedue would consent to see them as equals. 

Dedue nodded. “I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Sleep well, Your Highness.”

He knew he wouldn’t. But he wished Dedue good night all the same, and they departed to their separate rooms. 

When he had answers, perhaps then he would be able to rest. And if Dedue decided to stay by his side, perhaps they would be free to explore this feeling between them. But there was no time for that now, not while those responsible for Duscur still walked free.

Dimitri would have his answers. He had no other choice. 


End file.
